Evidências de Verão
by Any Santana
Summary: Grissom deixa evidências permanentes em Sara, após passarem uma única noite juntos. E o que acontece agora?


**Evidências de Verão – Longshot GSR.**

**Autora: **Anny Drachemberg

**Co-autora:** Maria Regina

**Shipper:** GSR

**Classificação:** PG -13

**Categoria:** Romance, Slash, hurt-confort

**Disclaimer - **Os personagens de CSI não me pertencem e sim à CBS Corporation e Anthony Zuiker.

**Sinopse** – Grissom deixa evidências permanentes em Sara, após passarem uma única noite juntos. E o que acontece agora?

**F**azia pouco mais de 2 meses desde que ele a procurara..

Estavam hospedados em um hotel barato de estrada.. investigando um caso que ficava longe demais do laboratório para fazerem a viagem de ida e volta no mesmo dia.

Aquela noite havia beirado o surrealismo.. se esbarraram na pequena loja de conveniências no inicio da madrugada.. ambos buscando algo para beber que pudesse ajudar a se refrescar da abafada noite de Vegas..

Então ele a convidou para o seu quarto.. onde o ar condicionado era o único que ainda funcionava.

Entre uma cerveja e outra.. Grissom começou a dizer coisas que completamente sóbrio jamais diria.. Sara se mantinha em seu suco.. atenta..mas completamente envolvidas as palavras roucas dele.

Quando deram por si.. já estavam nus entre os lençóis.. não fora só sexo.. e ela sabia disso por todas as palavras carinhosas que ele dissera ao pé de seu ouvido. se amaram ritmicamente..sofregamente.. beijando-se.. tocando-se..olhando-se...

Dois meses faziam desde que ela acordara entre os braços dele..e para evitar que ele se sentisse mal por sua conduta..silenciosamente ela se vestiu e foi para seu próprio quarto..como se nada tivesse acontecido..

Agora ela estava no banheiro de seu apartamento, agachada sobre o vaso sanitário.. relembrando de tudo, enquanto parecia colocar sua alma para fora.. a cerca de 10 dias vinha sentindo tonturas.. sonolência.. enjôos.. não podia mais ignorar tais sintomas.. quando sentiu seu estomago se acalmar, pegou suas chaves e foi até a farmácia mais próxima.

Em 10min estava de volta.. leu as instruções da caixa..nem 5 minutos depois.. segurava o positivo em suas mãos. Uma nova onda de enjôo a atingiu e voltou-se para o lado de seu companheiro fiel nesses últimos 10 dias.

E agora? O que faria? Jamais imaginara a possibilidade de se ver grávida nesse momento de sua vida... muito menos se ver grávida de Gilbert Grissom.

Após ver a outra parte de seu café da manhã ir descarga abaixo e jogar uma água fria no rosto, ela vai até a sala..atrás do telefone..pega o telefone..e ainda indecisa entre contar ou não, segue para seu quarto..onde deita na cama com seus pensamentos a mil e no minuto seguinte já havia pego no sono.

Dormira demais.. acordou exatamente na hora que já deveria estar na sala de descanso do laboratório esperando que o pai de seu filho distribuísse os casos da noite..mas, sem animo..sem forças e ainda sonolenta demais.. apenas se virou para o lado e voltou a dormir.. o cansaço lhe dominava.. _'que todo o resto se dane'_ pensou.

Por volta das 21h.. a hora do rush no lab.. Grissom, impaciente pela ausência de Sara resolver ir tomar satisfações diretamente com ela. De alguma forma sentia-se traído..sua mente pregava-lhe peças..dizendo que provavelmente ela estava com outro.

Avisou a Catherine que estava dando uma saída.. a noite era relativamente calma.. não havia necessidade de mais alguém no turno..mas sua teimosia..mas principalmente seu orgulho o mandavam ir até lá..

Assim que parou o carro em frente ao prédio dela, ele pegou o celular e ligou para o apartamento dela..

Sara acordou sobressaltada com o barulho do telefone tocando próximo ao seu ouvido.. sobressaltou-se ainda mais por ver-se na total escuridão..

acendeu o abajur ao seu lado..

pegou o telefone e atendeu com sua voz ainda embargada pelo sono.

Grissom desligara o telefone assim que ela dissera "Alô".. _'Ou ela estava dormindo ou estava doente'_, pensou. Subiu as escadas com uma pressa desnecessária...

Sara, começava a por suas pernas para fora da cama quando ouviu as primeiras batidas fortes vindas da porta de entrada. Estranhou, mas foi se arrastando até a sala, sem ao menos jogar uma água no rosto antes.. abriu a porta esfregando os olhos.

Grissom já estava preparando seu sermão para quando ela abrisse a porta, mas calou diante a visão a sua frente.. Sara usava uma blusa de algodão justa.. e calças folgadas da mesma cor e material.. sentiu-se estranhamente excitado diante dessa visão.. notou-a diferente, agora que a via com roupas mais justas das que ela costumava usar para trabalhar...decididamente, os seios dela estavam bem maiores, anotou mentalmente.

Fora pego distraído em seus pensamentos..

SS - Grissom? O que faz aqui? - perguntou ainda confusa e sonolenta...o que a fez abandonar os bons modos e deixá-lo parado com a porta aberta, enquanto ela se voltava para se jogar no Sofá.

Atordoado, Grissom entrou, fechando a porta atrás de si, indo de encontro a uma Sara praticamente já adormecida . Com receio e num tom suave ele perguntou:

GG - O que você tem? Está doente? Por que não foi ao lab hoje? - ficou em pé, já que não fora convidado a se sentar. Enfiou as mãos nos bolsos, num gesto típico de alguém que não sabia o que fazer com elas.

No sofá, Sara dá um leve riso que trata de abafar..

SS - Desde quando gravidez é doença?

Vê o choque estampado no rosto dele..

SS - Estou grávida! - disse se sentando, passando as mãos pelos cabelos. - Há alguns dias não tenho me sentido bem pela manhã..e hoje, depois de desperdiçar todo meu café da manhã no vaso, por partes, o que é pior, eu resolvi fazer um teste..e deu positivo..

Eu ia te ligar.. - ela olhou para ele divertida e os olhos dele quase saltaram da órbita.

- Sabe..pra dizer que não estava bem pra ir pro lab hoje.. mas acabei pegando no sono e só acordei agora pouco quando alguém ligou e desligou na minha cara.

Grissom busca um apoio e só encontra uma poltrona a sua frente.. se apoiando nela.. consegue se sentar.. pisca freneticamente..tentando assimilar tudo.. ele lembrava da noite que passaram juntos.. e pelas fofocas que corriam no lab..ela não estava ou tivera encontro com ninguém desde a noite deles.. a 2 meses atrás.

Dois meses.. sua mente começava a voltar a raciocinar..

GG - quanto tempo?

SS - Como? - ela pergunta confusa.

GG - Quanto tempo de gestação Sara?

Os olhos dele pediam a resposta num tom de súplica, internamente Grissom estava rogando aos céus que o filho de Sara fosse seu.. ela só tinha que confirmar a data. Seus olhos se encontraram.. Sara deu um sorriso fraco de canto.

SS - Dois meses.

SS - Mas não precisa se preocupar Grissom, eu vou assumir a responsabilidade sozinha.. - ela ia continuar seu monólogo quando ele a interrompeu bruscamente.

GG - De maneira alguma que eu vou deixar de assumir meu filho! - ele se põe em pé, segue até sentar-se à mesa de centro, frente a frente com Sara, que o olhava abismada.

GG - Se você não quiser que ninguém tome conhecimento que essa criança é também minha, eu vou compreender Sara.. só peço que não me negue essa felicidade.. essa dádiva que eu nunca imaginei viver algum dia em minha vida!

SS - Não! Grissom, por Deus, eu jamais faria algo assim! - ela leva sua mão até a face dele, afagando-o. - Eu apenas pensei que você preferiria que ninguém soubesse que é você o pai do meu filho.. mas eu jamais lhe negaria assumir e até mesmo me ajudar a criar nosso bebê!

Sara sorri.. seus olhos brilham por lágrimas que querem vir a tona. Grissom sente seu peito batendo violentamente contra seu peito.. talvez procurando um caminho para sair por sua boca...

Ele se projeta para frente.. segurando o rosto de Sara em suas mãos.. apoiando testa à testa..toma fôlego.. buscando controle em sua voz..

GG - Me permita cuidar de vocês.. por favor.. por favor?!

As lágrimas que Sara tentava a todo custo controlar, rolaram soltas quando ele lhe pedira de forma tão singela. Sua resposta foi muda.. seu pedido..sua resposta fora selado com um beijo puro e casto.

Cinco meses.. era o tempo de gestação em que Sara e Grissom estavam, afinal, estavam "grávidos" juntos. Sara continuava trabalhando, mas não fazia mais trabalho de campo e ficava longe de experimentos químicos.. definitivamente seu trabalho se tornara entediante.. apenas analisar DNA, digitais, dentre outras 'coisinhas'. Grissom, logo depois que ela contara da gravidez, conseguiu fazer uma troca com Catherine, assim Sara deixou de responder a Grissom como supervisor.

Estava no meio de seu turno, agora diurno, e também no meio de um procedimento para analisar uma amostra de DNA, quando as inconveniências de seus 5 meses de gestação a assolaram..

Num ato cômico.. cruzou as pernas..controlando a vontade de ir urinar.. enquanto preparava a amostra o mais rapidamente possível.. já que não podia deixar o material deliberadamente solto e sozinho no laboratório.

Assim que concluiu.. levantou-se rápido e quase correu até o banheiro.. Catherine que vinha em direção oposta justamente para ir falar com ela pôs-se a correr atrás de Sara...

Quando Sara foi lavar as mãos..deparou-se com Catherine com um semblante preocupado.. que se desfez assim que viu o sorriso de alivio de Sara..

CW - Mas mal chegou nos 5 meses e já está nesse desespero todo para urinar mulher? - soou divertida.

SS - Você não faz idéia o quanto! - Sara riu. Seguiu com Catherine para fora..de volta ao trabalho.

Completado os 7 meses de gestação.. Sara já tinha o famoso andar de pata.. andava como se estivesse remando, o que ela odiava; Também aos sete meses foi quando se mudara com Grissom para um novo apartamento. Ambos venderam os seus e compraram um mais amplo. O pessoal do Lab ajudou nos preparativos da mudança.. sempre um ambiente de total descontração.

Grissom a acompanhava a cada consulta e exame que ela fazia..mesmo que isso significasse que ele não dormiria nada entre um turno e outro. Haviam chegado num acordo, em que só saberiam o sexo do bebê no momento do parto.

Aos 8 meses.. eles começaram a preparar o quarto do futuro bebê. Catherine, Nick, Warrick, Greg, Brass e Dr. Robbins, cada um deu um pequeno enfeite para colocar no quarto. Era de se esperar que cada um desse algo relativo ao trabalho que tanto amavam.. embora Catherine tenha dado algo "normal"..

SS: Oh Greg, Detetive?! Obrigada. - Diz Sara tentando esconder o estranho presente para se dar a um bebê que AINDA nem tinha nascido.

GS: Como Nick já deu o kit de química, eu fiquei com o detetive.

SS: Oh... Muito gentil, mas não acho que o bebê vá usar tão cedo.

O quarto, por insistência de Grissom, tinha pequenos insetinhos desenhados..eram em temas infantis..ao menos isso Sara conseguira, por que por Grissom, ele teria colocado fotos reais.

Ao final do oitavo mês.. Sara já estava de licença e cuidava dos últimos preparativos.. Catherine a ajudava quando tinha algum tempo.. e juntas, com Lindsay ao pé da cola, iam as 3 juntas as compras, embora a cada meia hora Sara precisasse ir ao banheiro e a cada uma hora precisasse se sentar, e a cada duas sentisse fome.

Quando já estava na metade do nono mês, numa manhã, Grissom entrou em casa e se deparou com Sara sentada, concentrada e respirando profundamente.. quando ela abriu os olhos perguntou o que estava acontecendo.. e na maior calma do mundo e sorrindo como uma tola, ela disse:

SS - Estou com contrações.. e minha bolsa estourou a cerca de 7 minutos! - ela se levantou.. caminhou até ele, deu-lhe um beijo rápido, seguiu até o quarto onde pegou a mala do bebê - A minha já está ali no roll de entrada, vamos? - e ela se foi.. deixando Grissom sem reação.. provavelmente a noticia não tinha penetrado ainda fundo o suficiente em seu cérebro.

SS - GRISSOM! - chamou alto. - Mexa-se, a não ser que você queira que nosso filho nasça em casa..e que meu parto seja feito por um entomologista que só sabe dissecar larvas! - uma nova contração seguiu.

Já no hospital, agora acompanhados por Catherine, Grissom ajudava Sara. Catherine de um lado, ajudava a segurar uma das pernas de Sara e dava-lhe a mão. Grissom, estava meio que sentado na cama, ajudando Sara na respiração e na contagem.

Na décima tentativa de fazer força.. o bebê corou e menos de dois minutos depois.. seu choro forte tomou conta da sala de parto. E era um menino.. tão branco como a mãe.. olhos azuis como os do pai.. e cabelos .. cabelos aparentemente ele os não tinha.

Após o momento emocionante e o bebê ser retirado dos braços de Sara para os exames... veio a noticia que pegou a todos de surpresa..

Dr.M - Vamos Sara.. agora vamos fazer trazer essa menina pro lado de cá!

Todos os olhos ali se arregalaram..

CW - Gêmeos?

Dr. M - Sim!

GG - ... - Grissom não conseguia dizer nada..só abraçava Sara.

Sara logo apos o choque da noticia.. sentiu uma nova contração... agora compreendeu por que cresceu o dobro do tamanho..e porque parecia que tinha uma boate, com uma escola de samba inteira, dentro de si.

A menina nasceu tão rápido quanto o menino.. e ao contrario dele, possuía uma notável quantidade de cabelos castanhos.. era morena como o pai.. e também tinha os mesmos olhos azuis.

Depois de todos devidamente limpos e renovados, o que incluía exclusivamente Sara e os bebes, Catherine insistiu para que tirassem uma foto. Quando consentiram, ela abriu a porta e um tanto sem jeito.. Nick, Warrick, Lindsay, Dr. Robbins e Greg, entraram..

Catherine entregou a máquina a enfermeira que estava no quarto.. e todos se dispuseram entorno dos novos integrantes da família CSI.. o pequeno Davi e a pequena Sophi.. registrando assim, que o que vivemos numa única noite pode durar muito mais que poucas horas..e acima de tudo, lhe dar presentes por toda uma vida.

FIM!


End file.
